The Tutu
by pinklongbottom
Summary: "That tiny cloth is a tutu? Is too short, I call off the—" "Oh, shut up, mate! You know you love it!" Rated T...very T, kind of, maybe it's just me.


If you are like me, you will probably skip the Author's Note, but believe me this is important: This is my second fic written in English, which isn't my native language, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know :D

Also, Harry Potter characters don't belong to me =B But you all know that, right?

* * *

It was hard being his friend. He was always so upfront and bold and next to him she always looked like some scared kitten and she hated it; she was, after all, Rose Weasley: Half hotheaded and half rational which, in her own opinion should result in an exceptional amount of guts. For crying aloud, she WAS a Gryffindor…but Scorpius was always the one to drag attention, to go for it, to play all or nothing.

And she was simply one more Weasley whose popularity depended on her parents' reputation, not that she needed it, but from time to time she felt that she had to match Albus and Scorpius' popularity. It was during one of those days, when she couldn't help but ponder over those banal things that she found herself in the Gryffindor common room trying to read.

She read one line, then the other; and then she would realize that she hadn't understood not one single thing form it all. Her eyes flickered and Scorpius fixed his gaze on her.

He could see right through her and she didn't even know it.

Rose took a deep breath and read again the first paragraph of the lesson, the results weren't better. She sighed in frustration, closed her eyes and just as she was about to start again, Scorpius took the book from her tiny freckled hands.

"You are not going to get anything done if you are like this," he stated.

Rose scowled and tried to reach for her textbook, but Scorpius was faster, not to mention taller, so the redheaded Gryffindor could not grab the object.

"Come on, Scorpius, give me the book; Hart is not going to be happy if I don't hand in yet _another_ essay," Rose begged.

The blonde laughed at the comment but still didn't give the book back. Rose scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Rosie, you are not even concentrating."

The girl didn't say anything else; she didn't uncross her arms and scoffed again.

"Tell me what's wrong," Scorpius instructed, but Rose remained silent.

She stood up from the couch where she had landed after attempting to outsmart Scorpius. Marched towards the portrait hole and exited the common room.

Rose decided then, that being friends with Scorpius was indeed hard; not because of his personality, nor because of his need to prove himself every time; it wasn't even because his last name or their family history. No. It was all because of his mere presence made her heart beat faster and her hands went sweaty.

_And I so hate to be just his friend_

* * *

Faith Gallagher could be her best friend. Really, that tall and model-like blonde could be her true best friend; not that Scorpius couldn't, but he was a boy and there were things that she couldn't tell him. In those cases, Faith was a great listener and sometimes she was willing to complain about the world just like Rose did.

The redhead found her outside the library, a grin plastered on her beautiful face and her hair was a mess.

"So, who was your victim this time?" Rose inquired.

Faith didn't say anything, just blushed and spluttered some nonsensical sounds. They started walking side by side. Rose was trying to hide her mocking smile.

"Will you tell me now?" she insisted but Faith didn't talk, just got a darker shade of pink and didn't even looked at Rose.

"It was nothing, really," the blonde finally said.

Rose went along with that for she had more pressing matters at hand.

"Now, you tell me what's wrong," Faith asked of her.

"I can't concentrate," she complained half-heartedly.

"Is it about…?"

Rose nodded.

"I don't know what to do anymore, it's driving me crazy."

Faith nodded slowly. It had been months since the first time she had found Rose staring into the nothingness, wet from head to toes and fidgeting in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. When she had asked was wrong, Rose had started babbling about Scorpius, the Lake, hot abs and nice butt. She didn't understand a thing until Rose had added the words impossible, dad and dating.

But even after all that gibberish, Faith had to hear what Rose had to say about liking Malfoy and how they were just enjoying a nice sunny Saturday after months of rain, Rose was just talking with Scorpius and suddenly he had started to get naked (Rose's words, although all Scorpius did was taking off his shirt) and before she knew it she was admiring the blonde's torso which led her to take a quick glance at her best friend's bottom and then she was just thrown into the water, and she had exploded in Scorpius's face and…Rose was exhausted.

"What did he do now?" asked Faith while combing her hair with her fingers in an attempt to look at least decent.

Rose growled in frustration before hanging her head in defeat.

"Nothing…" she sighed, "and that's infuriating".

Faith smiled.

"My sweet Rose, you are waiting for him to do something and you don't even consider doing something yourself, that's childish, if you ask me", Faith said deciding to make a stop in front of the doors of the castle.

"I'm glad I didn't ask you," Rose scoffed but internally agreed with Faith who chuckled and turned around to see a pouting Rose and Scorpius approaching both of them.

"Rose, look," Scorpius started before even reaching the girls, "I'm sorry about your book, alright?"

Rose paled and jumped a bit at the sound of Scorpius's voice. Faith chuckled again and winked at the redhead and made a move to leave Rose halted her with a simple statement.

"Faith, don't think for a second that I didn't see Hugo before he went into the library."

It was Rose's turn to grin.

The blonde girl went crimson and mumbled a few things while leaving. Rose was happy enough for a minute or two before turning around to face her other friend…her smile faltered.

"Nah, it's okay," she answered before walking towards the grounds. Scorpius followed closely.

"You know Albus is also worried, right?"

Rose stopped for a few seconds and then started walking again.

"I know, but really, there isn't much to it…I'm just distracted, I guess," she had to bite her tongue before adding the reason why she hadn't been able to concentrate and why her mood swings weren't so far apart from one another.

The boy bit his lip as if considering his next words, when he finally spoke he did it in such a low voice, Rose had to stop and walk back again to him.

"What?"

"You used to talk to me," was all he said, but was enough to make Rose tremble but not enough to break her and "do something" like Faith had suggested.

"I still talk to you; you are my best friend,"

Her answer didn't erase the child-like expression Scorpius was wearing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scorpius, really, there's nothing wrong, maybe lack of sleep or something."

"Sure?"

Rose nodded and made a run for the lake, it was yet another sunny weekend and she decided that at least that day she wasn't going to sulk.

"The last one to make it to the lake will wear a pink tutu!"

Scorpius stayed rooted in his spot, frowning.

"What's a tutu?"

Rose stopped and laughed out loud.

"Just run, you idiot!"

And with that she dashed to the lake although it didn't take long for Scorpius to reach her.

* * *

"Dear sister, may I ask why are you wearing a tutu?"

Rose snorted at Hugo.

"I'll answer that, dearest baby brother if you tell why you are snogging Faith in every empty corridor," she was smiling, wearing a tutu was not the worst she had done while making bets with Scorpius or Albus, and occasionally with Hugo; besides, and quoting Faith, she had killer legs.

"That's not true," Hugo exclaimed aggravated, "I also snog her in empty classrooms," he added after a while.

Both siblings chuckled.

"And now that I've answered your inquiry, please do tell me why are you wearing this?"

Rose cleared her throat and spoke.

"Let's say I challenged Malfoy to a race to the lake," Rose said while properly smoothing her skirt.

"And you brought that from home?" Hugo asked eyeing the pink sparkling tutu, which was the one she had worn for a performance two years before being forced to give up the lessons she took only during school breaks.

"Well, yes, I wanted either of you to wear it, guess it just blew up in my face," Rose giggled.

"Holy wand, Rose!"

Hugo and Rose interrupted their conversation to look at their cousin Albus, the unfortunate spitting image of Uncle Harry except for the scar, and Scorpius who were standing outside the Great Hall.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Scorpius while handing his bag to Albus, too much in shock to notice the knowing smirk on the raven haired boy's face. "I don't even know what it is!"

Albus and Hugo were laughing; Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, unaware of Scorpius's gaze following the movements of her body, still stunned to be careful with his wandering eyes. "What the hell, Rose?"

Rose laughed this time along with Hugo and Albus.

"I don't know what the matter with you is" she said lifting her tutu a bit for Scorpius to see she was wearing something underneath it, the boy gulped nervously. At this, Hugo was the first one to make some sort of movement, but Albus stopped him from interrupting Scorpius's torture.

Rose's brother scoffed and crossed his arms just like her sister had done before, but not eliciting the same response form Scorpius.

"See? Nothing to worry about," she smiled brightly, just by wearing the tutu she felt a little bit better about quitting ballet. "And this is a tutu," added when no one said anything else.

"That tiny cloth is a tutu? Is too short, I call off the—"

"Oh, shut up, mate! You know you love it!"

Rose and Scorpius blushed at Albus's comment, Hugo rolled his eyes.

"For crying out loud, is your cousin, you can't be happy…"

"A bet is a bet, besides, is not that short. At any rate, if I catch any bloke looking at her in the slightest suspicious way, I'll punch them."

Having said that, Albus grinned and motioned for Rose to enter the Great Hall were no professor noticed her outfit as opposed to her classmates.

* * *

"Ya sexy thang!"

Rose turned around quickly, making her skirt swish with the sudden movement. Faith was running towards her.

"In the mood for American slang?"

Faith laughed lowly, intertwining her left arm with Rose's right.

"How was your day? Didn't you get tired of cleaning after all those drooling chimpanzees?"

Rose swatted Faith's arm.

"No!" she answered half laughingly, "there were no drooling chimpanzees…"

Faith snorted, "I don't believe you," she said before stopping in her tracks as she saw Hugo and Scorpius approaching them with a scowl on their faces. The red headed girl looked up to see what had kept Faith from speaking.

"See something you like, Faith?" Rose asked in a whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing, midget!"

"Oi!"

Faith laughed at Rose's reaction, but forgot about it when Hugo took her hand.

"Shall we?" said Hugo to Faith and soon enough they were on their merry way down the hall.

"I can't believe you are still wearing that!" was the first thing Scorpius spoke. "You already paid, now go get it off!"

Rose took a little step back, surprised by Scorpius's tone, but wasn't long before she held her ground and made Scorpius know so by putting her hands on her hips.

"I like the skirt, and no professor has said I can't wear it," she challenged.

Scorpius took a step towards her, but she didn't budge.

"I say you can't wear it, I mean it Rose," he insisted.

She frowned.

"And who exactly are you to tell me what to wear?"

Scorpius stood straight, his full height in display.

"A friend who cares, I mean Rose, look at the skirt; it is short, too short!"

She exhaled loudly and turned around ready to leave her friend arguing with himself, however, he blocked her way.

"Take it off," he ordered, and a bright idea came to her mind.

"Fine," she growled finally. Scorpius's face lightened up but quickly his expression sobered when she, indeed, took the skirt off, leaving her in only hot pants that were bought to be used around the little pond behind the Borrow.

"Argh! Damn you, Weasley, don't be a smartass, just go change, please!"

"What is it to you? It's just clothing!"

Scorpius mussed his hair up with his infuriated hands that, if not rubbing his face in frustration, were at his hair when arguing with Rose. He mumbled something and took off his cloak, ready to cover her with it.

"You look…indecent, please put this on," he insisted when she pushed him away while he was trying to put the cloak on her.

"It is not indecent, it's not like I'm in underwear," she scoffed, once again wearing the tutu.

"I don't care; all I've been hearing is how hot, hot for crying out loud, you are when you dress up, or whatever! Be a nice friend to me and just…C'mon, Rose," he tried again.

But she didn't comply, simply stared at him and crossed her arms.

"I said no, alright?"

Scorpius then decided to take another step towards her, then another, one more… she felt out powered and the sensation prolonged when he kept walking and she suddenly was against the wall.

"And I said, go change," he whispered and all Rose could think has how he was so close and how his chocolate breath mixed with hers. She was slow to answer, her mind on their proximity and quite confused by his demands.

"Why?" she asked, licking her lips. It was then that Scorpius sighed in defeat.

"Do it, please, for me," he insisted without answering her question, placing his hands on the wall at each side of her head.

"Why?"

"Because…," he inhaled and leaned a little bit into her, "I can't stand it, ok? The blokes eyeing you like you are some sort of, I dunno, prize, or something like that".

Rose blinked.

"Is that all?" she pushed him, not really wanting to lose the moment.

"Yeah…"

She sighed and lifted her weight from the wall, already giving up those minutes of whispers and close bodies.

"Wait," Scorpius said as he held her hand, "look, whatever I say right now, please, please, please don't hate me ok?"

Rose looked at him and nodded.

"Err, how to say it?...I…you…"

"Scorpius, breathe," she instructed squeezing his hand.

He did so and groaned.

"I, you are my best friend, you are even better than Albus, and…shite…look I'm not good with words so, just close your eyes and hold on for a minute, I have to get this thing together".

Rose was bewildered by his request but anyway she closed her eyes only to open them again as soon as she felt her body being pressed up against the wall by Scorpius's body, and it felt good. He then cut the distance between their faces and kissed her, just a quick peck and then stepped back, his eyes wide open in disbelief.

"S-sorry, I…,"

But Rose grabbed his collar and pulled him once again against her, relishing in how good the whole thing was and kind of amazed at how much bigger than her he was. She pulled his top lip between her own and nibbled, licked and sucked on it.

Scorpius regained control of his body and let his cloak slip from his hands before placing them on her waist, applying pressure every time her hands scratched his scalp. They kept their slow pace until Rose sneaked her tongue inside of Scorpius's mouth, it went crazy then.

Scorpius, tired from leaning down to kiss her, bended his knees a little bit, forcing them between Rose's and then pulling her forcefully, she got the hint and locked her ankles behind his back once her weight was no longer on the ground but on the wall and on his waist. He kissed her with all his might, his hands caressing her arms in order to keep her hands from wandering and making him want so much more. She got frustrated and bit hard on his bottom lip; he separated from her but still held her in place.

"Let my hands go, Scor,"

He shook his head, but she wasn't one to give up easily, so she leaned in and said close to his ear, "Let my hands go, please."

He complied easily this time and as he released her, he also had the chance to search for every patch of naked skin that he could touch, the small of her back, her hands, her face and then, her legs. The very same piece of clothing that got them into a row made that kind of intimate touch possible and for the very first time that day, Scorpius was grateful for it.

"Let me down," Rose exhaled when Scorpius went to kiss her collarbone. He shook his head again and she pulled his hair, "let me down, now".

He sighed; maybe it had been a mistake.

The rejection must have showed in his face because the next thing he knew was that he was now the one pressed against the wall, Rose standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips for a quick peck.

"This has been lovely Scorpius, but I have to go get changed," she smiled and started walking.

"Oh, now you decide to do as I say," he replied, reaching her after a few strides.

"Well, Scorpius, if you had said that you were jealous of the glances I've been attracting I would have done so earlier," she smirked and held his hand.


End file.
